


Silver

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Silver is the color of hopelessness.





	Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark. This has nothing to do with actual color theory.

Silver is the color of hopelessness.

It’s being stuck in a cave with a stranger and a gun to his head.

It’s watching Obie walk away with his heart in hand.

It’s watching Rhodey fly off with his suit.

It’s watching Pepper fall into the flames.

It’s failing to catch Rhodey – his Rhodey – fall from the air.

It’s holding the air where Peter used to be.

It’s knowing that Thanos is dead and the stones are gone. He can do nothing to save those that were lost.

It’s passing out in a ship and waiting for death to claim him.

Silver is the color of hopelessness.


End file.
